natmfandomcom-20200213-history
Attila the Hun
Attila (???-453), more frequently referred to Attila the Hun was the leader of the Huns. He is a supporting character in Night at the Museum, a minor character in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian and one of the major character in Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb and Night at the Museum 4. In Museums If you look at the Huns Exhibit in the Museum of Natural History in New York, you will see Atilla pulling out his sword above his head and with his men. He wore a soft, black hat. History During his infanthood, his father Mundzuk always ignored him while he was pillaging, ripping love from him. Until he grew up he became leader of the Huns and started to pillage and trying to take over countries and ripping people apart. However, he believed in magic and sorcery. When it came to his wedding night, Attila suffered from a nosebleed and choked to death from a stupor. Life at the Museum Night at the Museum Attila has a supporting role in the first film. He has a day to have lots of screen time. Attila is first seen running around a corner and sees Larry Daley and begins chasing him. If Larry had not ran into an elevator, Attila would've captured Larry. Later, when Larry is reading about the Huns, Attila (possibly) is seen with other men pulling the limbs off a frightened captive, implying that was they're way of execution. Later, Larry tries to befriend him by doing magic tricks, which Attila likes. But when Larry attempts to escape when the trick goes wrong, Attila orders his men to get Larry. though this time, Larry is caught and is carried back to Attila. A frightened Larry knows he is at the mercy of the nocturnal crazies, but Larry believes it is his doom when Attila orders his men to hold him in the air and pry off his limbs with their bare hands. Luckily, before Attila gets the chance to keep Larry and his limbs forever, Larry is saved by Theodore Roosevelt, though Larry gets a feeling he hasn't seen the last of Attila. Later, After freeing an Egyption prince Ahkmenrah, Attila sees Larry, his son, and Ahkmenrah and attacks them. It appears the two groups will battle to the doom. but before they collide, Larry speaks with Attila and he and the prince convince him and his warriors to join them in the battle against the thieves. When they are defeated, Attila is more than pleased to take Cecil Fredericks, Gus, and Reginald captive. In the sequel, due to being a minor character, he has lots of screen time. In the third film, he has a larger role, teaming up with Larry and the other exhibits to find out what's wrong with the tablet. Trivia * There is a running gag where he attempts to capture Larry (though the second he did keep Larry as a frightened captive for a temporary moment). Gallery Night at the Museum 2 poster.jpg|Attila and his friends on the poster Category:Characters Category:Exhibits Category:Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Category:Male Category:Museum of Natural History Category:Night at the Museum Category:Night at the Museum:Battle of the Smithsonian Category:Night at the Museum: Secret of the Lost Tablet